Leave Me Here To Love
by J. M. Winchester
Summary: Set months after Caleb's ascension. Things have settled down for the most part, until a new girl at Spenser tells Tyler that his ex is still alive. Tyler/Chase, mild Reid/oc, and eventual Tyler/Reid, it will be mild and onesided. T/Ch centric.
1. Cover Me in Cyanide

**Chapter One:** _Cover Me in Cyanide_

_Why'd you leave me like this?  
With scars across my heart and on my wrists  
When I looked in your eyes  
I didn't know happiness had a price_

_-Cassie Steele_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Wake up." A male in his late thirties whispered, prodding his daughter awake. She shifted in the passenger's seat, looking startled. "School." He explained with a jerk of his head toward the grand building.

She nodded, opening the car door. The girl bent down to grab her messenger bag off of the floor board, an immature boy whistled as he passed, causing her to send her foster father a very annoyed look.

He gave her a weak sympathetic smile, "Have a good day."

"It's _school_." She grumbled, pulling the bag's strap onto her shoulder, "And I'm the new chick. I don't think I'm going to have a good day."

He rolled his eyes and waited for her to close the door. Once she did, he sped off, causing her to frown at the retreating black vehicle. Her dark blue gaze shifted up to the huge building that was Spenser Academy. She scratched the side of her head, ruffling her chestnut blondeish-brown hair. It was pin straight and ran three or four inches past her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder one more time before climbing the stairs toward the double doors that led into the school. She bit her lower lip and entered.

The young girl pushed her way through the crowded halls of Spenser in search of a boy her brother had demanded she talk to as soon as she possibly could. She looked down at the old, wrinkled picture her brother had supplied her with. Her glittering dark eyes traveled over each and every student she passed. The bell was due to ring in five minutes. She had to find this guy, and soon too or she was going to be late for her first class. Wouldn't that be a great first impression? She smiled in triumph when she spotted the brunette. She noticed that he was surrounded by three other guys who she assumed to be the covenant. The girl stuffed the picture into her bra, where else was she suppose to keep it? The school's uniforms didn't leave her with many choices.

She took a deep breath, attempting to swallow her nerves. She hated talking to strangers, but after all the things her brother had gone through, she felt like she had to ignore that horrible gut feeling, and approached the group anyway. "Um..." She cleared her throat to get their attention, "Tyler Simms, right?" The boy nodded, looking adorably confused. She could see why her brother was so attracted to him. He always had been attracted to the innocent ones, "Er, can I talk to you for a second?" She questioned, earning another nod of consent from him. The rest of the group exchanged weird glances at one another, which she promptly ignored.

She walked a couple of feet away from the other boys so that they wouldn't be able to listen in on the conversation. From what her brother had told her, she really doubted that this boy had told any of them his secret, "I'm Jaden Falcon..." She introduced before pausing for a moment, watching the boy closely, "Chase's sister." She said delicately.

Tyler's jaw dropped, he was absolutely flabbergasted. Chase had never mentioned a sister, then again he hadn't mentioned much of anything, at all. He frowned at the bitter thought, but quickly pushed it from his mind, shaking his head a little.

"He's still alive..._barely_, but he is, and he _really_ wa-"

"How is he alive? Caleb..." Tyler trailed off, eyebrows furrowed.

Jaden shifted her weight uncomfortably, "We aren't sure. He should have died, but not because of Caleb. He hurt Chase very badly, but he didn't quite finish him off." She explained hastily, looking down at the silver and black Jeweled Pearl watch that clung to her tiny wrist, "He willed me his powers though, kind of, so he should have died. Something went wrong, probably because I lack a penis and I wasn't the first born, but I only received roughly a half of them. Look, I know this is all really confusing, but the bell is going to ring at any second. Just say you'll come see him, _please_." She pleaded, her long skinny fingers fiddling with the thick strap of her messenger bag.

Tyler rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I don't know." He mumbled uncertainly, "I'll have to think about it."

"Okay. I understand. Just tell me what your decision is after classes." Jaden said sincerely before bounding off to find her homeroom.

Tyler stood there for a few minutes, trying to process everything he had just learned. He and Chase had been dating before the whole ascension fiasco. He had been too terrified to 'come out' to the rest of the covenant, so the whole thing had been kept quiet, and then the boy had tried to kill one of his best friends. He shuddered, jumping a few feet in the air when the bell sounded.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

U.S. History had to be the dullest class ever. Tyler really was trying to take notes, but he hadn't gotten hardly any sleep the previous night; all thanks to Reid thrashing around in the dorm. God, the boy was horrible when he was sexually frustrated. He needed to get laid soon so that Ty could get some sleep. The fact that Chase was alive wasn't helping his concentration either. He had finally come to terms with his death after months of being depressed. The covenant hadn't thought anything of it. They figured his 'baby boy' nerves had just been shaken by the intensity of Caleb's ascension. He was almost asleep when a paper wad collided with the side of his head. He glared at Reid, who was smirking wickedly. Tyler uncrumpled the paper to reveal the words, _'How was your chat with that Vixen?'_, scrawled out in the blonde's almost illegible handwriting. Clearly he had mistaken Tyler's lack of concentration as a sign of a new love interest. Too bad he didn't know that his best friend had switched teams years ago. He wrote back that Reid was an ass and slid the paper back over to him. Tyler laid his head on his notebook, only to have the boy poke him in the ribcage a few moments later. He sat up with a soft growl, sending Reid a grumpy look, "What?" He hissed.

"If you don't like her, _I claim her_." Lover boy informed, giving him a vicious grin.

Tyler rolled his eyes again, showing his indifference for the subject, and laid his head back onto the table. He rubbed his sweaty palms against the heavy fabric of his trousers, the day was going by way too slowly. It was almost torturous. He wanted to see Chase so badly that it hurt, and yet...he was dreading it almost as much as he dreaded his own ascension...which was in a month and a half. Maybe he shouldn't go...What was really the point anyway? He couldn't forgive the boy for what he did, ever, no matter what excuse Chase was planning on giving him. Which meant that he wouldn't be able to kiss those lips ever again, or fall asleep in his strong arms, or...He grimaced, begging time to accelerate. Despite his anxious and restless thoughts, sleep quickly claimed the boy's body, and he became utterly oblivious to the professor's lecture.

"Baby boy, c'mon." Reid hit the boy's sleeping form with the back of his hand, causing Tyler to groan in protest. "Class is over man, get up." He commanded, pulling on the boy's arm.

Tyler rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up, stretching lazily, "Can I copy your notes later?" He asked, collecting his stuff off of the desk.

"You think _he_ was actually paying attention?" Pogue joked, slinging an arm around Reid's shoulder.

Caleb, who was waiting at the door for them, shook his head disapprovingly, "You can borrow mine." He offered.

"Thanks." Tyler mumbled, blinking away the fuzz his nap had left him with.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sarah was already waiting for the group at their lockers, her petite frame leaning against the cool metal of Caleb's, "Hey you." She greeted pulling her boyfriend to her by his blue school jacket so that she could kiss him tenderly.

"Hey." He said back with a huge grin, "We still meeting up at Nicky's later?" He asked the group, opening his locker long enough to throw his books inside.

"I can't." Tyler informed meekly, pretending to be very busy with something in his and Reid's locker, "I have..uh...other plans." He looked up to see all of them giving him disbelieving looks, except for Reid, who was looking over his shoulder at something with intense interest. He turned around out of curiosity to see Jaden walking past them. Tyler muttered a quick 'goodbye' before darting off.

"It's about time." Pogue smirked, closing his own locker, his jade green eyes flicking around to locate Kate, but failing.

Reid shook his head, "He doesn't like her. I asked him about it this morning."

"He could have been lying." Sarah pointed out.

"No, he wasn't. He told me I could have her." Reid mumbled something about homework and stalked off.

"He said you could _have_ her? That's horrible." Sarah said causing Caleb to chuckle, "It's _Reid_, what do you expect?" She smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Sarah, do you know where Kate is?" Pogue questioned, running a hand through his thick ashen blonde tresses.

"Yeah, she's at dance practice..."

"Right, it's Monday?" Sarah and Caleb nodded, suppressing their laughter. "When did that happen?" He shook his head and wandered off, leaving the couple to laugh at him.

"You know..." Sarah started, her fingers resting on the boy's stomach, "Kate won't be back for a while...How about we g-" She was cut off by an anxious Caleb yanking on her arm, already dragging her toward the dormitory hall.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Jaden haulted when she noticed that Tyler was making his way towards her.

"I can't see him."

"What?" She questioned, surprised by the brunette's blunt anwser.

"I cant." Tyler repeated, "I don't want too." He added, sort of childishly.

"Look, I get that you're upset with him and all-"

"Upset? He tried to mur-" Tyler lowered his voice to keep from attracting unwanted attention, "He tried to murder one of my best friends. I'm a little more than upset." He snarled in a very uncharacteristic sort of way.

Jaden frowned, this wasn't going the way she had hoped and Chase wasn't going to like it very much when she came back empty handed, "_Please_, he just wants to talk. That's all."

Tyler shook his head stubbornly, "I can't. I have to study for a test tomorrow." He explained lamely before pushing past the girl who had turned his life upside down in just one day.


	2. Cover Me In Ink

**Chapter Two:** _Cover Me In Ink_

_Do you miss me?  
Am I still on your mind  
Thought I made you happy, baby  
Then why was I left behind?_

-Cassie Steele

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chase Collins, upon getting the news that Tyler wanted nothing to do with him, did something that his sister hadn't heard him do since he was really, really young. He whined. An annoying and pathetic sound escaped his throat and fell past his badly chapped and cracking lips. He looked so weak and fragile. Jaden could barely stand to see her older brother like this. He had always been the stronger of the two. Not just because of the power he had inherited, but mostly because of his will power and stubbornness. He hated people seeing his past his hard outer shell, but right now he was transparent. He looked so..._human_. It was kind of scary.

"I could try again." Jaden suggested to fill the silence, "Maybe if I keep asking him to see you, he'll give in." She wasn't even sure if her brother was listening to her anymore or if he was too busy feeling bad for himself.

Apparently, he was still paying attention, because he shook his head and said, "No. Don't hassle him. Then the _coven_," He paused to roll his eyes at the word, "will want to know what's going on. They'd give him shit until he told them everything."

Jaden nodded her head in understanding, "Okay, then what do you want me to do, Chase? I mean, we can't just sit and wait until he comes around. You don't have that kind of time to spare." She reminded sadly.

"I know that." He growled bitterly, "We'll try one last time. If he doesn't want to see me, then that's his decision. I'll have to deal with it."

"Really?" The girl asked, surprised. She wasn't use to Chase ever accepting that he couldn't have everything the way he wanted it. He'd been selfish in that way.

Chase nodded, and Jaden turned to leave.

"Hey, wait a second." He mumbled weakly, causing his younger sister to turn around.

"Yeah?" She asked expectantly, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Bring me a peice of paper and a pen, will ya?" She nodded and left him alone with his thoughts.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After talking to Jaden, Tyler wandered back to his and Reid's dorm with the intention of taking a much needed nap. Not only would that mean not having to think about Chase for a couple of hours, but he'd feel much better if he made up for the sleep he hadn't gotten last night. He groaned inwardly when he pushed the door open. There was Reid, legs propped up on the smooth black surface of the desk that they shared, his body weight tilting the chair back so that it was only resting on two legs. God only knows what Reid was doing using the computer. It sure as hell wasn't researching. If Tyler had to guess he'd say it had something to with porn.

He shook his head and landed face first on his twin sized bed. The noise cause Reid to look over his shoulder, "Hey Baby boy."

Tyler mumbled, "Hey," back, but it was muffled and distorted by the dark blue comforter that he was smooshing his face against.

"Are you gonna tell me about that chick, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" The older boy teased, his trademark smirk stretched over his lips.

Tyler rolled over to look at his bleach blonde friend, "There's nothing to tell." He announced, not really sure how he should explain the girl's interest in him. He'd always been a horrible liar, and telling the truth...well.

_'Jaden is Chase's sister. Remember Chase, the one who tried to kill Caleb and put Pouge and Kate in the hospital. Yeah, him. She just wanted to tell me that my ex was still alive.'_ Yeah...that'd go over well.

"She..uh, use to be my neighbor when I was little. She just moved back to Ipswich and wanted to say hi." He shrugged his shoulders dismissively and crawled under the blankets on his bed.

Reid looked over at Ty one last time to show that he wasn't buying it. The sons had grown up together and practically lived at each other's houses. He didn't remember Tyler ever having a female neighbor that was around their age.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next day, before the English Professor arrived, Jaden's almost navy blue eyes moved over the crowded classroom to find Tyler. Spotting her subject, she walked up the stairs to where he and that bleach blonde headed kid were sitting. She cleared her throat to get his attention, "Hey, Tyler. Sorry to bug you again, but--" She trailed off when she remembered that the guy next to him was part of the covenant. Choosing her words carefully, she continued, "Yesterday, after you left I noticed that you dropped this. I figured I should give it back in case it's important or something." She lied effortlessly.

"...Thanks." Tyler said slowly, taking the slip of paper offered to him. He tried not to look as confused as he was, but he failed horridly.

Jaden nodded her head and turned on her heels to go find a seat of her own, leaving Tyler to wonder what the note was about. He couldn't really read it with Reid breathing down his neck. He'd have to wait until Reid lost interest or forgot.

The older boy watched the girl leave, craning his neck to see her better. He turned his attention back to Tyler, nudging his shoulder, "Old neighbor, huh?"

"Shut up, Reid." Tyler grumbled, watching as the Professor finally made his entrance.

Reid snorted at Ty's deflection, shaking his head and zoning out as the boring, pointless lecture began.

Tyler waited until he was sure that Reid was fast asleep. The second that snoring met his ears, he unfolded the letter and read:

_Tyler,_

_Look, I know that I don't deserve it, but I really want the chance to talk to you.  
Just talk, that's it. C'mon, I'm on my death bed here._

Tyler's eyebrows knotted together, how was he supose to respond to that? On one hand he wanted to scold the eldest son for using his unstable condition as an excuse to get Tyler to see him. That was just beyond low, but at the same time...Tyler ran a shaky hand through his hair and spared a glance over at Reid, who was still snoring obnoxiously. Tyler smiled, trying not to laugh at the sight of a thin strand of saliva that ran from the boy's lips to his forearm. He refolded the note and stuffed it in his pocket. Moving his bright crystal blue gaze to the Professor where it belonged, and began scribbling down notes so that he wouldn't have to copy Caleb's later.

* * *

**A/N:** No one is going crazy, I am redoing C:mcch. I've decided since more or less it's going to be a completely different story and go in a totally different direction, I'm going to call it Leave Me Here To Love. Hopefully, all of my faithful readers will like it more than the first attempt. I know I do. Also, about the chapter titles, they come from the Imogen Heap song entitled Leave Me Here To Love. Please review, add me to your alerts, ect.


	3. Cover Me In Formaldehyde

**Chapter Three: **_Cover Me In Formaldehyde_

_Can you see me?  
Feel me breathing?  
I'm dying inside  
I'm to late to fade  
I'm trapped inside  
Your never ending empty eyes_

_-Cassie Steele_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Tyler, having told the sons to go on without him, waited out side the classroom's doorway for Jaden. He shoved his hand deep in his pocket, nervously thumbing at the folded peice of paper. He had come to a decision. This obviously wasn't going to go away until he confronted Chase. If seeing him one last time is what it took, then so be it. He could handle it...maybe.

Jaden finally made her way out of the room, smiling politely at Tyler. Noticing that he was alone, she approached him.

"So...did you change your mind by any chance?" She prompted hopefully, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah." Tyler affirmed, "Actually, I have."

Jaden nodded. God, the boy looked so nervous and distraught. Leave it to Chase to mess someone up so badly. A warning bell sounded, causing her to speed up their conversation a bit, "Okay, just find me after classes are over then." She suggested, already walking backwards down the hallway, Ty sent her a consenting nod before leaving to find the other sons.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The majestic, in Tyler's mind anyway, Hummer pulled into the driveway of Jaden's house. She quickly explained that her foster parents were allowing her brother to stay with them until he got better. Tyler nodded and swallowed hard, hands shaking horribly. Jaden gave him a sympathetic smile before climbing out of the car. She ushered him past her parents and up the stairs, telling them that he was just a visitor for Chase, an old friend from school. She opened the door to the guest room where Chase was fast asleep on the bed. He was a whole lot skinner then Tyler remembered. He looked so fragile that Ty was sure if even a butterfly landed on him, he would crumble into thousands of little pieces. His stomach dropped and his gut wrenched. Why had he agreed to come again?

"I'll be across the hall if you need me." Jaden whispered. Tyler nodded, and she left the room, closing the door quietly as she could behind her. Tyler's bright blue eyes traveled back to the boy. He had the strongest urge to wake him, to gather Chase up in his arms and...but he couldn't do that, because he hated the boy. He absolutely _loathed_ him for what he did, the secrets he withheld. He pulled down on the material of his hoodie, hands clenching so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Chase started to move, causing Tyler to forget every one of his thoughts. The boy's back was too him now, and he had no way of knowing whether or not he was awake. The older boy whimpered pathetically. Tyler frowned, his insides squirming uncomfortably. Chase called out his sister's name, his voice sounding even worse then he looked. Tyler began biting the inside of his mouth so feverishly that it started bleeding, the metallic taste of blood registered on his tongue. The boy rolled over onto his side. Those dark blue eyes, dulled from his sickened state, focused on Tyler. The boy's body stiffened, going completely rigid at the sight of him. Tyler shifted uncomfortably under his ex's gaze, his head bent down so that he was starring at his shoes.

"Tyler I'm so-"

Tyler's head snapped up and he give Chase a look of pure disdain, "_Don't even_. We both know you aren't."

Chase frowned, but didn't deny it. He wasn't sorry for attacking the _'precious'_ covenant. As far as he was concerned, they were the reason he had gotten addicted to using in the first place. "You're right. I'm not..." He admitted, his voice hoarse.

"Then why the _hell_ am I here?" Tyler demanded, looking back down at the floor. He looked up again when he heard the bed creaking to see Chase trying to stand. His frown deepened, the boy barely looked like he had the energy to talk, let alone move. "Don't." He said quietly, his harsh tone considerably softer, "I'll come to you instead." He muttered under his breath. He walked over and sat down on the bed carefully. Chase went to hold the boy's hand, but Tyler flinched back.

"Please...just let me..." He tried again, and this time Ty let him, his bright blue eyes looking everywhere but at Chase. Tyler felt like he should be yelling until his ex went def or his throat started to give out, whichever happened to come first. He couldn't bring himself to do that though. He still loved Chase, he wasn't about to admit it, not even to himself, but he did.

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell me you were part of the covenant? Why-" He was cut off by the boy's hand clasping against his mouth.

"I did it because unlike _you_ and the rest of your little _covenant_, I didn't know what was happening. No one was there to keep me from getting addicted. I did it because I _needed _more power. No-"

Tyler growled, shaking his head, still refusing to look at Chase, "You can't honestly think that's a good enough excuse for what you did."

Chase was silent for a long time, causing the tension between the two to grow even more intense. "It's not an excuse. It's my reason." He corrected in a whisper.

"It's a stupid reason." Tyler grumbled, sounding a lot like a little kid. Why had Chase gone and wrecked everything? It seemed like his life was finally going the way he had wanted it. He had even been prepared to come out to his friends, but then Chase had to go kill it all. The eldest boy chuckled a little, causing Ty to crack a smile.

"Forgive me?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

Tyler's frown returned, "I-i can't." He stuttered, chewing on the inside of his mouth again, he tried to disentangle their hands, but Chase wouldn't let him.

"I understand if you can't forgive me for what I did, but at least-" He stopped talking when Tyler finally brought his bright eyes up to look down at him. Silence hung over them for what felt like hours, but was actually only equivalent to a couple of seconds. "Ty-" Chase was silenced once more, this time by the soft caress of the younger boy's mouth on his own. His lips lingered for only a moment, terrified of deepening the kiss, Tyler sat back and looked down at the expression on Chase's face. Why had he done that? Why had he gone and kissed Chase. It was one of those moments where he had felt like he couldn't control his own actions. Like someone or something had possessed him, and made him lean forward to kiss the boy that he was pretty damn sure he still hated.

"I should go...Reid's going to get suspicious if I show up at the dorm really late." The other boy nodded, frowning when Tyler got off of the bed.

"Come back tomorrow." He said when the boy's hand slid over the brass doorknob.

The brunette turned around, a smile playing on his lips, "Was that a request or a demand?"

Chase grinned, "It was a demand."

Tyler's smile widened and he nodded, "I guess I have no choice then, now do I?" He said, although he really wasn't sure that he wanted to come back again. Spending more time with Chase would only mean falling for him again, and the boy had already betrayed him once. He was living on borrowed time now. What was the point of putting himself through that?

Chase hesitated for a moment before saying in a very low whisper, "I love you."

Tyler's smile wavered, "Bye Chase." He took a deep, slow breath and exited the room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Upon hearing the click of the guest room's door close, Jaden looked up from her bed to see Tyler emerge. He was leaning against the door, his eyes closed. She frowned sadly, pushing her tiny body off of the mattress. She walked toward him, resting against the doorframe of her own room,

"How'd it go?" She asked cautiously.

Tyler opened his eyes and looked her over for a moment. He hadn't know her every long, less than two day's time, but he trusted her...Just like he had trusted Chase. The thought made him uneasy. "Fine." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Here, let me give you my cell number. In case you decide to come see him again or something." She suggested, he nodded, and she went back into her room for a second. She returned to the hall with a scrap piece of paper.

"Hey...um, you know that blonde guy? The one you saw me hanging around." Tyler asked, feeling the need to warn her.

Jaden thought about it for a second, "Which one? There were two, weren't there?"

He nodded again, "Yeah, I mean the one with the shorter hair. The guy that was sitting with me today during English." He explained.

"Yeah, I remember him, why?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"He has you on his radar, and let's just say he's a man whore...a bad one, because he's horrible with pick-up lines, but one nonetheless. So.." He ruffled his hair awkwardly, "Be careful."

She smiled, greatly amused, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

Tyler waved and started his descent down the stairs. She waited till he was out of sight to open the guest room's door, "So ho-" She stopped dead when she noticed the goofy grin plastered on her brother's lips. She hadn't seen him really smile since he had turned thirteen, "He kissed you didn't he?" She guessed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, he did." Chase announced stupidly.

Jaden laughed, "G'night." She shook her head, and flipped the light switch off.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that anwsers that question. Yeah, Ty still goes to see Chase. I'm just making the story go a bit slower than before. Make it a bit easier to believe. Anyways, hopefully there will be somewhere around twenty five chapters. So expect updates!


End file.
